Momentos de felicidad
by Nyo-Koroiku
Summary: Nuevamente, en este lugar en donde me encuentro, frente a mi mente pasaron las bellas imágenes de mis recuerdos felices. - Basado en Ayano no Koufuku Riron/Drabble-


**Kagerou Days no me pertenece.**

* * *

Nuevamente, en este lugar en donde me encuentro, frente a mi mente pasaron las bellas imágenes de mis recuerdos felices. Memorias que nunca dejaré ir, rostros que jamás olvidaré y experiencias que formaron parte de mi vida.

_'Onee-Chan', 'Onee-Chan'_, escucho sus llamados como si fuese el día de hoy, tal si estuviesen frente a mí. Jugando, riendo, fingiendo ser héroes con capa roja y salvando al alcalde de la cuidad junto a su esposa de las garras del enemigo. Mi madre, mi padre, mis hermanos, mi familia.

También el sonido de esas peleas. De los quejidos que a pesar de ser así no me parecían malos. Takane, Haruka y Shintaro, tres jóvenes que compartían escuela junto conmigo. Enomoto y Kisaragi no se llevaban muy bien y casi siempre terminaban discutiendo, cuando eso sucedía, Kokonose intentaba calmarlos. Yo simplemente no podía evitar el lanzar una risilla y ayudar a Haruka con la tarea.

Todos esos días eran tan bellos para mí.

Pero un día, papá y mamá sufrieron un accidente, un derrumbe de rocas que cayeron sobre ellos. Él se salvó, ella se perdió. La dimos por muerta. Un velorio sin cadáver y una simple foto que era bañada por amargas lágrimas.

Los días de felicidad, en ese momento empezaron a resquebrajarse. El alcalde de la cuidad, lamentando la pérdida de su esposa, se transformó lentamente en el monstruo, y destruyó sus posesiones al igual que su cordura. ¿Qué podían hacer los falsos héroes frente a un villano tan verdadero? Más si no fue notado en un principio, solo uno de los salvadores artificiales descubrió su plan.

Yo.

¿Qué estaba intentando hacer? ¿Por qué con mis amigos? No tenía idea, pero aun así mientras leía todo lo que estaba anotado allí, comprendí o intenté comprender sus planes. Quince de Agosto, ese día estaba cerca y no tenía mucho tiempo para pensar mi plan. Así que simplemente improvisé, decidida a lo que haría mientras una lágrima no podía mantenerse dentro de mí.

Llevé mi capa de súper héroe alrededor de mi cuello todo el día, aguantando el calor y las preguntas de mi compañero de asiento, Shintaro. Simplemente contesté con palabras torpes y una sonrisa igual, recibiendo un nuevo examen que sería entregado dos días más tarde. Lo contesté con todo mi conocimiento y tal vez un poco menos, sabiendo que no estaría para cuando volviera.

Ese día, Shintaro parecía querer decirme algo. Titubeaba muchísimas veces y parecía dificultoso de decir para él. Tomé su mano intentando tranquilizarle, intentando hacerle saber que estaba allí, pero él me rechazó con nervios, soltando mi palma y apartándome con palabras como: '_Ya no importa, déjalo. Solo vete y déjame solo_'. Pero no podía hacerlo, no ahora. Aún tenía que pedirle perdón sin importar el 'porqué', quería que supiera que lo lamento mucho. Volví a tomar su mano '_No puedo hacerlo. No te vayas, escúchame_', pero mi reclamo se cortó con otro arrebato y unas palabras horribles.

_'¡Que molesta eres! ¡Déjame!'_

Aún me pregunto, ¿Eso era lo que en realidad sentías y pensabas de mí? De todas formas, yo no puedo dejar de pensar en ti como lo hago. Sigo amándote…

Mi sonrisa siempre logró hacer que los de a mi alrededor sonrieran también, casi pegándola a ellos. Por eso mismo, ahora que estoy frente a frente con mi solitario y torpe plan unitario, llevaré cabo mi técnica con una sonrisa en mi rostro, no importa que tan pobre y pésima sea.

Y fallé.

Ahora que no estoy aquí y mi plan fue un fracaso, me pregunto: ¿El grupo secreto aún sigue unido, feliz y riendo entre ellos? ¿Haciendo más amistades y aventuras? Me alegraría mucho si fuese así.

Es obvio que todos han de estar enojados conmigo, furiosos, con deseos de gritarme con tristeza. Pero después de todo esto, también me pregunto: ¿Notaron lo que hice por ellos? ¿Me perdonarán? ¿Sabrán que lo siento mucho?

¿Me volví su verdadera hermana mayor?

Solo tengo un último anhelo: Que no importa donde, como o con quien estén, en los momentos de enfermedad y los momentos de salud; los tristes, los alegres, los desoladores y los regocijantes… Siempre recuerden los instantes de felicidad, las memorias de bienestar y los hermosos tiempos que pasaron. Guárdenlos en su corazón, porque el día en que no haya nada a su alrededor, estos os mantendrán vivos, lo estén o no, tal como yo.

'Felicidad' puede llegar a ser una palabra bastante extraña y compleja, pero espero con todo mi ser que todos y cada uno de ustedes aprendan y empiecen a amarla el día de mañana… U hoy, o en tres años… Pero no pasen su vida entera sin eso, tarde o temprano, aprendan aquello. Os lo ruego.

Mi familia, amigos y a todos los seres de este pequeño y cruel mundo…

Les deseo gran felicidad.

* * *

_Primer Drabble en este sector y..._

_ARGH, Me deprimí un poco._

_Podrán ver algunas referencias a la letra de la canción y las notas de Jin, pero son tan hermosas ;; -Ese tipo es un genio, un GENIO-_

_Anyways, perdón porque esto no tenga Yaoi (?) pero como es corto dije 'Ah, ¿Por qué no?' xD_

_La próxima prometo volver con al rutina Shinkono (?)_


End file.
